Miscellaneous Powers
Many mermaids gain superpowers along with their tails, again frequently based on H2O: Just Add Water. They also tend to upgrade from one to another, mainly starting with an elemental power and moving to a more weather-related one. Aerokinesis The ability to generate and manipulate wind. Known Users *Amy Samuels (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Annie (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Bella (Get Off My Tail) *Claire Brooks (Under the Spell) *Kelsey Cork (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Liz (Mermaids; lost in Season 2) *Ruby Smith (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Sophie Pope (The Scale Sisters) *Stacey White (Strange Life of the Mermaids) *Tessy (Mermaids) Atmokinesis The ability to control the weather. This power is typically a combination of several mermaid abilities. Known Users *Amy Samuels, Brenna Edwards, Kelsey Cork (Secret Life of a Mermaid; combined power) *Kristina (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) Cloth Manipulation The ability to alter fabric or cloth, such as to instantly change one outfit into another. Known Users *Andy Carter (The Tale of a Tail) Cryokinesis Also known as Glaciokinesis, the ability to freeze objects and generate snow other substances. Specifically, freezing water is Hydro-Cryokinesis. Associated with the element of air. Electrokinesis The ability to generate and manipulate electricity, typically in the form of lightning. Often accompanies Hydro-Thermokinesis or Pyrokinesis. Known Users *Alexis "Lexi" (The Magic Shell) *Aly (One Different Secret) *Bella (The Mermaid Tails) *Brenna Edwards (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Claire Brooks (Under the Spell) *Emma (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Holly (Under the Spell) *Jewel Adams (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Liz (Mermaids) *Lola (The Scale Sisters) *Mekenna Seastar (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Melissa (3 Water Girls) *Nixie Ocean (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Rin Adams (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Roxy (Under the Spell) *Ruby Smith (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) Gelidkinesis The ability to turn water into a gelatinous substance, or to generate slime/goop. Known Users *Alyssa (Get Off My Tail; lost in Season 1 finale) *Jackie (The Tail of 2 Mermaids) *Nathalia Ramos (Mermaid Secret) Healing The ability to heal the injuries of oneself or others. Known Users *Emma (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Ruby Smith (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) Hydro-Chromokinesis The ability to manipulate the color of water. Known Users *Sophie Pope (The Scale Sisters) Hydrokinesis Also known as Aquakinesis, the ability to manipulate water. Hydro-Thermokinesis The ability to heat water, boiling or even evaporating it. Associated with the element of fire. Invisibility The ability to make oneself unseen to others. Known Users *Marissa Pope (The Scale Sisters) *Roxy (Under the Spell) *Toby-Jack Pope (The Scale Sisters) Light Manipulation The ability to control light. Known Users *Alyssa (Get Off My Tail) Moon Shield The ability to block the light of the full moon, preventing it from having its usual intoxicating influence on a mermaid. Known Users *Bella (Get Off My Tail) Plant Manipulation The ability to control plants and nature. Known Users *Emma (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) Precognition The ability to see into the future. Known Users *Lucy (The Calling of the Ocean) Pyrokinesis The ability to generate fire; typically used as an "upgrade" of Hydro-Thermokinesis. Known Users *Brenna Edwards (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Claire Brooks (Under the Spell) *Charlotte (No Ordinary Secret) *Jenny (The Scales) *Jewel Adams (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Liz (Mermaids; lost in Season 2) *Lucy (The Calling of the Ocean) *Macy (H2O Magic) *Tessy (Mermaids) Restoration The ability to restore broken objects to their original form. It may be simply the reversal of shattering. Known Users *Emma (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) Shattering The ability to make objects spontaneously shatter. Known Users *Emma (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Mia (The 3 Tails) *Sophie Pope (The Scale Sisters) *Toby-Jack Pope (The Scale Sisters) Superspeed The ability to travel at high speeds without harm or significant energy loss. Known Users *Alyssa (Get Off My Tail) *Bree (4 Tails) Superstrength Enhanced strength. Known Users *Emma (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) Telekinesis The ability to move objects with one's mind. Also known as Levitation. Known Users *Nikki (3 Water Girls; specifically knocking things over) *Roxy (Under the Spell) *Selena (3 Water Girls) Telepathy The ability to read minds. It can also be used to manipulate memories. Known Users *Claire Brooks and Holly (combined for memory manipulation; Under the Spell) *Lucy (The Calling of the Ocean) *Marissa Pope (The Scale Sisters) *Sophie (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) Teleportation The ability to transport instantaneously from one location to another. Known Users *Annie (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Charlotte (No Ordinary Secret) *Emma (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Emma (Secret Mermaids) *Kylie (3 Water Girls) *Lauren (4 Tails) *Liz (Mermaids; lost in Season 2) *Marissa Pope (The Scale Sisters) *Tessy (Mermaids) Time Stopping A subset of temporal manipulation, the ability to stop time. Can be linked to ice in that it "freezes" time. Known Users *Mekenna Seastar (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) Water Generation The ability to create water. Known Users *Liz (Mermaids) Category:Mythology Category:Special Effects Category:Power Overdose Category:Powers